Current centrifugation and filtration methodologies in the bioprocess separation train cause problems that result in product loss due to contamination, degradation, equipment fouling, and high shear force induced cell lysis. These events can amplify downstream fouling of expensive purification equipment and processes, ultimately resulting in further product loss, degradation and contamination. Typically, centrifugation equipment requires significant expenditures, extensive maintenance validation and offers little portability. Centracept's proposed "scaleable" centrifuge design ("Filterfuge") combines both centrifugation and filtration principles in the same continuous process step. This allows for a separation process with shear forces that are just high enough to prevent filter fouling or blinding, but low enough to avoid premature cell lysis. In this configuration, larger particulate (cells) are separated by the membrane and collected by centrifugal forces while cell-free filtrate is allowed to pass through the filter membrane. The separation chamber uses a closed, sterile disposable design that requires no rotating seals. Use of a disposable allows for "reagent rental" usage financing and mitigates the need for repeated CIP/SIP validation documentation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Centracept's research is focused on the development of a continuous-flow centrifugal membrane separator. Potential applications lie in the separation of particulate solids from liquids in the bioprocess train in an effort to clarify, concentrate, wash or harvest recombinant biotechnology products. Other applications include blood washing and component fractionation, as well as.beverage clarification and the end-stage cleanup of industrial, chemical, and aviation fluids.